guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brottor
Now, before you flame here: 'mending is for noobs'...test it! I promise you will like it :). Brottor 05:25, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Category: GuildWiki humor Sigh The following comment by user Brottor was moved from the article to here by MRA: This build was deleted...reason: "Don't waste time"...i talk to the person ingame...Yeah, lots of people hate mending, TEST IT. Fuck i hate people who will down something before testing it!!! I don't know how this person has the power to delete, i know he/she shouldn't, though. Ingame i asked him/her to test it- the response was "i said 'dont waste time'"... ... i offered a 1v1 challenge, to show me a better warrior build. Decline and dodge, Why? Scared to face the truth...I'll get suspended for addng my own section probably, or this will get deleted...But as long as somone else see's the build, and hopefully at least 1 person will test this, in Random Arenas, before it gets re-deleted, or i get suspended. Anyone who does use it, lmk how it went in Discussion. :1 vs 1 proves nothing. Here is the tested paladin W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin, as you can see it is very similar. — Skuld 07:28, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :: 1 vs 1 proves everything. I asked you who you rely on, yourself or your team...you said yourself, the correct answer, for Random Arenas. Now, if you're only relying on yourself, you should be able to keep yourself alive, as well as deal enough damage to kill the oponent right? Therefore the last man standing has the "better" build? Brottor 20:55, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Wait, what? Last I checked, Random Arenas was 4v4, not 1v1. Plus, if you want to run a 1v1 Warrior build, try a Riposte build.— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I asked him to show me a better build than mine..he agreed that in Random arenas, you should sustain yourself well, as well as deal damage...whoever does this better has a better build...I'm using Riposte, but nothing else of that sort. Oh and he couldn't seem to show me a better build so, yeah. Brottor 18:51, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Can you explain why mending is good mathematically? Afterall, the game is based on calculations.--210.3.39.32 18:55, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::At 8 Healing Prayers, it's hp/energy ratio tends toward 18 (in time). To top that, a 5 energy spell has to heal for 90 and a 10 energy spell for 180. Does that make mending shit hot. No, it just means number can say whatever you want. --Theeth (talk) 19:31, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::At 8 healing prayers, mending heals 6 hp per second, so in 10 seconds you heal 60 hp. I don't care if the energy efficiency is decent. 60 hp per 10 seconds is a joke. --210.3.39.32 19:42, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Wooosh! - noun - Sound a point makes when it goes right over someones head. --Theeth (talk) 21:10, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::You've made a point, but gave no logic or examples to back it up. How can mending be better than 1: Healing Signet, 2: Live Viracoulously, 3: Vigoros Spirit? For the latter two, you must assume the warrior hits very infrequently for mending to be a better choice, which means no IAS, no multi-attack skills. Then you have healing signet which costs no energy, no enchantments stripping, etc. Okay, now give me that example where mending is better. Outside of running and farming, which this build was not build for. --210.3.39.32 21:47, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::My point was exactly that: Mending is NOT better, whatever the numbers might be made to say. Double Wooosh... --Theeth (talk) 22:10, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Your point was ambiguous, but seeing as you replied to me when I asked people to explain why mending was good, I can only assume that you're trying to do that, or at least prove that it's not bad. ::::::::::: Mending allows you to activate it in the beginning, regenerate your energy, and have +3 health regen at no cost, is that bad? No. The problem with Live Vicariously is Vig spirit is already used in this build, and blind put simply: Owns you. Healing signet, while under focused fire you can't heal! Mending mixed with Vigorous Spirit allows you to setup BEFORE the fight, BEFORE you take any damage, it's like protecting yourself with healing. It allows you to constantly attack, without quit, constantly damage, constantly build andrenaline, constantly gain life, constantly pwn. Mathematically- Mending = 3 health regeneration pips, each pip gives +2 health per second. 3*2=6, per second... which doesn't seem like much, but it sure beats the hell out of signet, eh? Signet-Mathematically-+115 health, after 3 seconds and -40 armor...Mending vs Sig: Battle start -> fight fight fight -> Sigger gets down to half, mending at ~ 3/4, Sigger uses Healing Signet -> Galrath slash, oh noes you just lost all your healing! i gained 18 while that happened, hey and some andrenaline! -> Mending kills Sig with a Final Thrust during Sig's sig. Edit- Teeth, test the build:: Sever, Final, Vig spirit, 100 Blades, Galrath, Rez sig, Riposte, Mending; 12 swords, 8healing, rest in 9str, 9tact; Teeth, TEST the build, THEN come talk. Brottor 01:49, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :FYI, armor only applied to BASE damage, so galrath's slash and normal slash is exactly the same. Warriors are weaker versus degen, untyped, or armor ignoring damage more than anything, so heal sig is a small issue. What? You're a warrior who attacks other warriors? And who told you to use heal sig while under attack or at half life? Test it on WHAT exactly? Riposte is a huge advantage, but I can kill you 1v1 with most builds, to be sure. Even WITH Riposte, which is an unfair advantage as I usually won't hit you in a real game, but am forced to because you want a 1v1. 1v1 DOES prove nothing about the build itself, as Skuld said, but it does prove that your claims are wrong, so I'm fine with testing it with every one of my, uhm, 14 characters and 30 or so builds. HB is stupid for PvP, by the way. Heal sig take skill to use, know that? At least run away. You're a warrior, you have a goddamned speed boost for a reason. 2.75 seconds means 2 hits at most, except healing signet costs no energy, allowing you to spam IAS much more often so the time lost is gained back. Blind? Blind? Guess what? 1 arrow from a ranger will make mending useless. By the way, the paladin deals decently in RA and especially in AB. If you want a good PvP Wammo build, try a W/any build, an Empathetic Paladin, or at least the Holy Hammer, Judge's Insight/Signet/SoH, Succor, something like that. Mending is a simple joke, it's like saying bleeding is a dangerous condition. When's the last time anyone used sever for more than a Gash prerequisite? Yes, I can beat you 1v1. If you want proving, or a witness, we can do that, there is a guild wiki guild right now. --Silk Weaker 02:41, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :: i'm on dialup, still downloading todays update....i'm more than willing to 1v1 you tomorrow, show me a better build. 'galrath's slash' and 'normal slash' is exactly the same...except for the 40 damage galrath does? 'untyped'?!?!?!?!? sig is a LARGE issue, the fact that you run, and get hit while running...then spend 3 seconds to gain life...while i gain it the entire time you run, and before/afterwards, for nothing...Test it...in THE ARENA, obv. Btw they swing at 1.75sec not 2.75, i believe :P. 'HB'?! "1 arrow from a ranger will make mending useless" ...poison i belive you mean? Mending slows the poison, if you didn't notice, it's 100% not useless. No, if you use a regular Random Arena build, you cannot beat me 1v1. Please, stop flaming without testing, i can tell you havn't tested it - cuz you're flaming. Brottor 02:55, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::You clearly do not understand what flaming, or trolling means, since you seem to be the one with the "?!?!?!??!?!"s and mispspellings. For one thing, +40 damage is armor ignoring, therefore whether the foe is using healing signet or not doesn't matter. The only difference is in the base damage. The fact that you failed to realize that shows that your grasp of the game mechanics is lacking, and sould attempt to learn more before deciding whether what we say is run. Running 3 secnds? You don't bring run skills huh, to cancel frenzy? 1 healing signet, even if it only heals HALF as much (due to time taken, etc), can still overheal mending. Because of less energy being used, you can fit in an IAS such as Frenzy, Flurry, or Tiger's Fury, which would be more than enough to compensate for the time spent on using healing signet + aftercast. Slows the poison? Yeah, exept healing signet can actually overheal the poison. Even with mending, you are slowly losing health, not so with healing signet. Oh, no, don't go there. Have I tested mending? + ::::Guys, I have a confession, I used to use mending. 8 months ago. Has mending been buffed since then? If not, then stop your presumptious attitude and speak AFTER you get owned. Rules: 1v1, no intentional NPC involvement, restart if that occurs. That is all. --Silk Weaker 02:59, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::: Although it is true- Healing signet would heal more than poison would deal in 3 seconds...it is also true, that when using mending+ Vig spirit, poison does NOT hurt either. i didn't say to run three seconds, i said you run, then use 3 seconds to heal. while i gain plenty during that time healing with mending and vigorous, you say sig is free, so is mending (energy free i mean)...test this build, please. :::::As it happens, we're waiting for your connection to be good enough, since you're so confident. We're also being sad about the update... I'm crying and all that.--Silk Weaker 03:57, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::Forgot to mention... WHAT? mending is ENERGY FREE? What is your problem man. --Silk Weaker 07:06, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::::::Mending, in this buld, doesn't stall your energy at all...which is what i mean by energy free. catch me in-game for the 1v1...use an RA build, a common one...a Shock warrior i would guess. Though if you like you can go all gay with a Pro-Warrior(against, not that you're a pro) build, and well..you still won't kill me, cuz i won't attack you.... IGN- Brottor The Great, as of now downloading the second half of yesterdays update :(. oh, and even with a horrible connection i'll beat you ;). Brottor 17:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::::You honestly think I'll be using a warrior? Why would I use a warrior? It's so pedestrian. For your information, I don't use gimmick builds in 1v1. I'll use all the builds that you can see on my userpage, which I use everyday in different arenas. --Silk Weaker :::::::::Perhaps you didn't understand corrently- i'm asking for a 1v1 warrior challenge- to see the better build, though i'd gladly fight a faggotass ranger using throw dirt crip/poison and run, whatever. catch me ingame Don't call me fagotass. Also, you're not just going to fight warriors in RA... --210.3.39.32 21:47, 26 October 2006 (CDT) 1 vs 1 proves nothing. Here is the tested paladin W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin, as you can see it is very similar. — Skuld 07:28, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :that tested build is nothing like this, notice mending in the name of this build: it's the key skill, which the paladin seems to be missing. the paladin is PVE, this is RA (pvp) how can you tell me that somone searching for a good RA build would search the pve section? WE NEED SOME RA builds...people start posting some builds, show me better than this if you don't like it. and that build uses Gash, the most overrated pos skill eva ;P. Brottor 02:12, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::A Riposte build with some form of enchantment removal (hardly needed, really, but it'd do away with that "key skill" of yours) and Shield Bash just for kicks... I do believe your build loses. Though honestly, anyone who brings a Warrior into any form of PvP with the intent on beating on other Warriors really should stick to PvE. Faer 07:39, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :::I never said that i go after other Warrior's who said that i said that? where did you read this? I'm merely saying that: Because in Random Arenas, you can't rely on getting a good team every game (rage quitters) therefore you must rely on your own build to keep yourself alive and deal damage, right? Everyone agrees with this thus far...Which would mean that a 1v1 would -help- to prove my build is better than yours, Random Arena builds... Brottor 17:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::People only use mending in solo PvE builds for a reason. If you get a good team in R/A you don't need the constant heal. If you get a bad team it can be a fun challenge but you never ever make it by using mending anyway. Sir On The Edge 18:45, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::::: /Yawn Brottor 18:53, 26 October 2006 (CDT) INTERMEZZO: Dear God, please make them shut up. -Ichigo724 18:06, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Oh my. I guested you and then you immediatly went offline. --Silk Weaker :Well after 10mb DL, dialup tends to lag, loading your hall now...Brottor 18:56, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :: mmk i beat silk's R/Me then he said 'let me bring my sin' which is funny..cuz he switched from R/Me to R/A...i beat that. He brang an A/E "Shocker", and during the 3mb dl for it's gear i guess...he had to leave...so that's undecided, though i'm 2-0 vs his rangers.Brottor 22:13, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Dear god, for a 1on1 with a wammo, just go (arcane echo) shadow form and bash the crap out of him. That is, if you want to go melee, if you don't care, Me/N/E can easily screw him a W over. -Ichigo724 03:08, 27 October 2006 (CDT) : now this guys an idiot, no offense, but, seriously read before you type...i'm asking for Regular Random Arena Builds! not Anti-Warrior bullshit. Brottor 03:25, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::I arcane echo in RA. I go antiwarrior mesmer in RA. I go antiwarrior necro in RA. I go airspike with blinding flash in RA. Bite me. Also: stop tossing random insults, makes people think less of you rather than the one you're insulting. -Ichigo724 03:56, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Actually, I'll frag you later with my default assassin build, nothing anti-melee/warrior, nor anti-spells, really a generic build tbh. Add me to friends and whisper me ingame: "Shinigami S"; (not home atm) -Ichigo724 04:26, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Also, I'll take you on with a PvP warrior when I get NF (no slots atm), I'll probably go buy it later today (as in, in 45 minutes), but if the store I'm planning on buying it at doesn't have it yet, that's going to have to wait until next week (customer card = discount) -Ichigo724 04:33, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::you'll try*. I'll find you when we're online....Brottor 04:35, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Sepuku in Process If I was under Balthazar, that is. But I'm not. Brottor didn't beat me, though I failed. Okay, big notice, 2 Vitory Tokens to whoever guesses how that happened. I give you 3 hints. Hint 1: I was a cripshot. Hint 2: It had to do with a specific hall. Hint 3: They make roads with it. In the rules, it was stated that there should be no NPC involvement. What I left out was enviromental effects... I will take full responsibility of my stupidity, I am, however, urging you to do that test again. My stupidity has nothing to do with the validity of the build. As for the R/A, I AoDed back once he got to half life. Reasons? Because by that time he would've had Riposte up, which would block my Repeating Strike, etc. After that, we did some shadow step chasing which involves him chasing me, and then me shadow stepping back and forth, ad infinitum, and then I left to get my other char. No I cannot kill him, not with Riposte. Without? Well, that's besides the point. Anyway, just to gain back my pride, I will test next with 1) IW, 2) Cripshot, 3) Strike Assassin, 4) Hammer Warrior. The latter I am rather unsure about, but we'll see. Things I will admit about the sparr: It took me lots of running, and would take a long time to kill. However, I argue that even without mending, you would've done just as fine if not better. The reason as I said is due to the 33% reduction in speed advantage I had, so I was unable to constantly hit and run. However, in that case, if you brough a more deadly combination of attacks, I would've simply died. There are pretty devastating attacks in the build, Final Thrust, Galrath, for example, although I have no idea when you got your theoretical 40 hits, since I had distortion on. Mending, however, adds nothing to this. If you had Evis-Exec, or something like that, it would be far more deadly. Since you don't believe this, probably, we'll try it again, and I promise it won't take 5 minutes. --Silk Weaker 01:40, 27 October 2006 (CDT) : Hey guys i made him lose his pride :D. No, i don't believe it, Deep wound is shit. period. The world will realize this soon enough...as you will start soon. Still on? Oh yeah, and, if you really believe that Riposte is cheap 1v1, i'd be happy to switch it out for Healing Signet, but lawlz then i'll be invincable. Healing signet in a tight spot, kills you...and makes you stop! Riposte...doesn't? Which is why it's used instead of sig.Brottor 01:56, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yay, pride back. Unfair as it is, IW and Cripshot = Win. :: Still, what does it prove? 1v1s are 1v1s. --Silk Weaker 02:54, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::Also, I agreed to try it since he was nice enough when we talked, and it looks really bad... I'm actually winning. I hope to god I don't get a glad point. --Silk Weaker 03:16, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::Hehe, made my day just then...Tho, if you do die and get sigged, you're low on energy..I Rarely use mending after getting sigged...Oh, and don't let Vig run out...Brottor 03:25, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::8 consec on the 5th run. My reality has been shattered, I need to go sleep. --Silk Weaker 03:59, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::The survival of a player is dependant on the skill of the player in question, not necessarily the skills that player is using. Put a new player in charge of testing this build, and see how long they last. Then average out the scores. Faer 09:59, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :::::: Guildwiki Humor.. lol. --Silk Weaker 09:20, 27 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::: Anyways, 1 person tested it thinking it would suck complete ass...then decided he liked it...WHOS NEXT, Revolution ... Gash sucks, Mending pwns, World shall realize soon- TEST IT NOOBS. Then tell me it sucks, or that you liked it. Oh and Faer test it yourself, please, report back -_-. Oh yeah...what ever happened to Teeth? i asked him to test it, and he hasn't reponded since...Brottor 01:37, 28 October 2006 (CDT)